ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sherlocked221B/My theory about "Falling for... Who?"
So, i just read a comment in another page and it said that this episode i'ts not very promissing for Jogan. Don't get me wrong. I ship Jogan, but i got to agree with that comment. I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a prom episode, because Piper and Sarah tweeted about high heels and pretty dresses. I kinda created a theory about this episode. I think there's gonna be major Jogan scenes (because Olivia told us that it will be a fan favorite and would mess with all the feels) but the episode is not going to be all about it. Why i'm thinking that? Because of the title. (and a Piper's tweet.) "Falling for...who?" gives me the impression that someone in the group will fall for somebody that He/She isn't supposed to. Which brings me to the next part of my theory. In Piper's tweet she said that we can expect drama and a lot of "awwws" from the audience but not the cute kind of "awww"(maybe a surprised kind of "awww"). So i'ts not going to go well for Jogan. As i said I think that someone from the group is going to start falling for another person that is also in the group. So here are the main possibilities: 1- Jasmine falls for Logan 2-Logan falls for Jasmine 3- Garret falls for Lindy 4-Garret falls for Jasmine 5- Delia falls for Logan In my opinion, one of this possibilities is the strongest one. I'll explain why. So, the first possibility has already happened, Jasmine IS in love with logan. No doubt on that. So it wouldn't be surprising. The second possibility is the weakest one in my opnion . It would be wonderfull if they become a couple.But it wouldn't be dramatic, and also it doesn't fit in the title. The third possibility would not fit in the title and neither be dramatic.(Although it would be awesome.) The fourth one is great, but i think the writers already dismissed this couple in the first season when Jasmine made Garret dance with her because she knew that no one would think they were a couple. Now the last and the strongest one: Delia falls for Logan. I'm not really a fan of this couple (i would't hate it thought), but it fits in all the hints that we got: The title,the drama, the other kind of "awww"(i know i would be surprised), the feels. Pretty much everything!! I'm not taking this out of the blue. This was already hinted in the first season (in Bad News) and it haven't been dismissed by the writters yet. I Know that Piper said that Sarah was just goofing off with that notepad, but do you REALLY think that the writers would have let her do that if they could not see that happening? I think they left an open windown and that they will use that at some point. And i'm afraid that this point could be in this episode. So this is just a theory, and if you don't agree or see any flaws on it feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading it and tell me what you think. ( i know it's very big and a bit crazy, but i just couldn't help it hahahhaha) PS: Sorry for the mistakes. I'm pretty sure there was a lot of them. but i'm not fluent in english. I'm also sorry if it was a bit confusing but i had trouble organizing my thoughts. PSS: here are the tweets i mentioned https://twitter.com/olivia_holt/status/568617920730828801 https://twitter.com/sarahbgilman/status/570082325863604224 https://twitter.com/pipercurda/status/570367527701721088 https://twitter.com/pipercurda/status/568625847332171776 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts